Turtlerific Tales
by Muse2488
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring our favorite turtles! I shall update as the plot bunnies bite me! Read and review please! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so I'm trying out this whole drabble thing. This one is a bit longer but it's starting the whole thing out. Please feel free to send me prompts and requests! I'll post as the plot bunnies bite me! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously…I don't own anything. Well, I own my car; Darla. She's the only thing I own free and clear. **

"MIKEY!" A voice bellowed from above.

Michelangelo was currently sprawled on the couch watching one of his favorite horror movies, Klunk snoozing happily on his chest. His head snapped up when he heard his name being yelled. He quickly went through the list of things he had done that day; trying to figure out why Raphael would be so furious with him. He couldn't think of anything. It had actually been a pretty unproductive day for him. Pounding footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Mikey got to his feet, Klunk meowing in protest.

"Sorry Klunk, but daddy's in trouble and he's not exactly sure why!" Mikey whispered to the cat. Klunk merely looked annoyed and trotted off into the kitchen.

"Mikey." Raph fumed as he hit the bottom stair and stared furiously at his youngest brother.

Mike gulped. "Uh…hey bro! What's up?" He tried for an easy smile.

Raph was breathing heavily and took a predatory step forward. Michelangelo instinctively taking a step back.

"Yer dead." He stated before lunging for Michelangelo. Mikey shrieked and dodged out of the way just in time. He booked it towards the kitchen, trying to get something in between him and his very angry brother.

"C'MERE!" Raphael bellowed as he chased after Mikey.

"What did I do?" Mike cried, leaving the kitchen and booking it back towards the living room.

"TWO WORDS: MY _BIKE_!" He bellowed.

Michelangelo didn't stop running as he felt his stomach drop. How had Raph found out about his little joy ride?! He had left the bike in pristine condition! It stood in the _exact_ same spot as Mikey had found it! There was no way he could've known—

Donnie.

Donnie had ratted him out, that was the only explanation. The genius turtle had caught Michelangelo putting the bike back and threatened to go to Raphael immediately but Mikey had pulled out precious blackmail material and Don had shut up; promising not to say a word.

Apparently threatening to show the picture of Donatello sucking his thumb in his sleep to everyone they knew wasn't good enough to make the genius keep his friggin' mouth shut.

"Raph I put it back exactly how you left it I swear!" Mike cried.

"YA FORGOT THE TO PUT UP THE KICKSTAND YA FREAK! MY BIKE IS ALL SCRATCHED TO HELL NOW!" Raphael thundered as he got close enough to almost touch Michelangelo. He swiped at Mikey but his orange banded brother was just too quick and he evaded the grab.

"What's going on in here?" Leonardo demanded as he walked into the living room from the dojo. He was practicing a Kata and was interrupted by the loud roars of the second oldest. Leo saw that Raphael was chasing Michelangelo all around the living room, his youngest brother lithely dodging every swipe Raphael made at him.

"DONNIE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Michelangelo shouted as he barely dodged Raph's hand. The purple banded turtle had appeared and looked rather sheepish as he peered over the door to his lab.

"Sorry Mikey." Donatello called and then ducked behind his door as Mikey aimed a smack to his head as he ran by, Raph right on his heels. Leonardo made his way to his genius brother and crossed his arms over his chest, raising a brow. Donnie sighed and came out of the room completely.

"Mikey took a little joy ride on Raph's bike earlier while Raph was out with Casey. I found him but he threatened to show that picture of me suck—Uh…he had some rather embarrassing blackmail on me and I promised not to say anything." Don explained. Leo said nothing as he waited for his brother to continue.

"I guess Mikey forgot to put up the kickstand properly and Raph's bike fell and got scratched a little. Raph asked me what happened and I…well…I sung like a bird."

"Why?" Leo asked, amused.

Donnie winced and rubbed his arm. "Raphael was a bit more…_persuading_."

Leo tried his hardest not to smile.

All of a sudden there was a thump and Mike released a girlish scream. Leo and Don looked over and saw Raph straddling Mike, pushing his head into the floor. Leo clapped a hand on Donnie's shell as Donnie suppressed a shiver.

"Glad I'm not Mikey right now." Don commented.

Leo chuckled as Raphael smushed Mikey's face harder into the floor, Mike's tongue sticking out comically as he flailed his arms and legs.

There was never a dull moment in the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A few people I know are sick right now so this kinda popped in my head. Some Leo and Raph fluff for y'all! Hope you like it! Please read and review! =]]**

**Disclaimer: Let's see…uh…nope…no…don't think so…erm…Nope! Still don't own em'. **

It was official.

He was sick.

And he absolutely _hated_ being sick.

Raphael was currently stretched out on the couch, thick blankets covering him from neck to toe, a humidifier, tissues (used and unused), a bottle of Gatorade, Vicks Vapor Rub, and a thermometer resting on the coffee table next to him.

Raph attempted to take a deep breath through his nose, but couldn't manage it due to all the crap that was currently clogging it. The easy thing to do would be to breathe through his mouth, but his throat felt as if it were of fire. His lungs felt as clogged up as his nose did and soon he was thrown into a coughing fit.

"Please for the love of all that is holy take your coughing medication!" A tired voice called out.

Raphael tried to sit up to ease the strain on his lungs, but he was struggling. Soon, strong arms hoisted him into a sitting position as he rode out the coughs. He shuddered as he tried to drag air into his tired and aching lungs. He felt a hand rubbing his shell soothingly and he looked up to see his older brother staring down at him with concern in his eyes.

"M'fine Leo." Raphael croaked.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Sure you're fine. It's not like you haven't been sick for the past two weeks, or that you have a high fever, or that you can't even breathe through your nose properly, or that your lungs are filled to the brim with snot, or that you—"

"I get it." Raph interrupted.

Leo wanted to argue some more but Raph looked so tired. He had rarely ever seen the turtle so pale before. Raph didn't get sick very often, most of the time it was Mikey who was the sick one. But two weeks ago Raph got caught in a thunderstorm and was out in the freezing rain for over two hours. Leonardo was right there with him of course, but Leo's immune system was fairly strong; the eldest turtle only got sick once every three to four years. Leo sighed as he poured a very generous helping of cough medicine and held it out to his little brother.

Raph scowled at him.

"I don't want to hear it. Take it and take it now." Leo said firmly. Raph eyed him, challenging him.

Leo squared his shoulders, narrowed his eyes. "I'll call Mikey and tell him you're getting worse and the only way to make you better is to give you lots of love."

Raphael's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The cough medicine was snatched out of Leonardo's hand as Raph gulped it all down in one swallow. Raph winced at the bitterness but slowly lay back down with the help of his big brother. It didn't take long for the medication to hit his system and soon his world was going fuzzy.

"Low blow." Raphael slurred.

Leo chuckled before rubbing the top of Raphael's head. "Go to sleep little brother."

"Don' gotta choice now…" The hotheaded brother said drunkenly, his eyes slowly closing and opening.

"Feel better." Leo said softly as he stood to his feet and started walking away.

"Thanks big brother." Raph replied so softly Leonardo almost didn't hear him. Leo whipped around to make sure he heard what he thought he had but Raph was already asleep. Leo smiled softly to himself, happy that his hotheaded little brother still needed him.

And he'd always be there for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This popped into my head while I was at work and even though we were crazy busy today, I wrote it anyways. =]] Enjoy! And please remember to review as I love to read em!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. And I'm pretty sure Santa ain't bringin' em to me either. **

He wasn't sure when it had happened but he knew that his brother had been there for at least a few hours. His arm was lying in an awkward angle that looked almost painful, his face was pressed against the cold wooden surface, and the shattered pieces of ceramic littered the floor, a brownish liquid pooling around the jagged little pieces.

Sighing, Leonardo walked over to his sleeping brother. "C'mon Donnie…time for bed."

The younger turtle merely snored, his work goggles comically a skewed on his head. Leo took the goggles off and lightly nudged the purple banded turtle. "Don, wake up."

Donatello's head lolled to the other side as he snorted, still not waking up. Leo couldn't help but chuckle softly. Donnie had been in his lab for almost four days straight working on some kind project. He had been running on coffee and what little food the others could force him to eat. His brother normally woke up at the drop of a hat so Leonardo knew that Donatello was beyond tired.

"Alright Donnie, c'mon, up and at em." Leo said as he crouched down, grabbing his little brother's arm and throwing it around his shoulder and hoisting Don to his feet. Donatello made an impatient noise as he opened bleary eyes and looked at his big brother.

"Wha…?"

"Just close your eyes Donnie." Leo said as he half dragged, half carried the younger turtle up the stairs and into his room. Leonardo carefully lay Don into his bed and drew the covers up to Don's chin. Donnie's eyes were closed again and his breathing had evened out once more.

Leo shook his head and smiled fondly at the sleeping form. Donnie never knew when to call it quits with his lab work. This hadn't been the first time Leonardo had had to force Donatello to go to bed. And he knew it certainly wouldn't be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

He stalked his prey silently. His quarry expected absolutely nothing, his back to his unknown attacker. He just needed the right moment to strike. He slipped into the shadows, using all of his training to keep from being seen. His breathing was even, his steps silent, his moves unknown. His Master would be proud of him.

Finally the moment arrived and he leapt, tackling his prey to the ground. His victim yelped and struggled for a moment until he was finally pinned.

"Mikey! What the heck?!" Donatello demanded, struggling from under his little brother. He was surprised that Michelangelo had actually gotten the drop on him. He was usually more aware than that.

"The TV. Where is it?" Mike demanded.

Don gulped. Mike had _that_ look in his eyes, that desperate 'I'm gonna go ninja on your butt if you don't do what I want' look in his eyes. Few people have seen that look and lived to tell the tale. But Leonardo had hidden the television after he had forbidden Mikey to watch it. It was punishment for not learning the new kata they'd all been told to memorize. Mikey had stated he'd been up so late watching TV that he 'ran out of time.'

"Mikey, I have no idea. I swear!"

"I won't ask you again."

"Mikey I promise I don't know what Leo did with it!"

"Donatello. Where. Is. The. TV?"

Oh jeez, he used his full name. There was no way Donnie was getting out of this unharmed.

"Mikey, please. I really don't know. I promise!"

Michelangelo's eyes narrowed before he dug his fingers into Don's sides. Donatello immediately burst into laughter as his little brother tickled the snot out of him.

"I d-don't know!" He cried through his laughter, weakly pushing away Mikey's hands.

"Spill it."

"Plehehehehease! I-I don't know!"

"Liar!"

"Ahahahahaa! Okahahahay! OKAY! It'sinLeo'sroom!"

Mikey's intense look of anger and malice disappeared instantly as he beamed down at his older brother, poked him in the side and ran off.

"Thanks bro!"

Donatello lay on the floor panting for breath and rubbing his sides, trying to get rid of the residual tickly feeling.

"Sucker." A rough and amused voice said.

"Shut up Raph."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this drabble is a bit more serious than the previous ones, but there is fluff at the end. I can't write something without a bit of fluff in it! I hope y'all like this! Let me know what ya think!**

**A/N2: Also, please feel free to give me a prompt or something of anything that you would like for me to write! I'd love to do that for y'all! =]]**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…still don't own anything…sigh…**

"Get outta my way Fearless." Raph growled.

Leo stood with his arms crossed over his chest, refusing to move.

"No."

"Don't do this Leo. I don't wanna hurt ya."

"I'm not afraid of you Raphael."

Raph growled again at the use of his first name. Leo always did that when he was on a power trip.

"Move."

"No. You can't just run away from this!"

"I'm not running."

"Yes you are! You always run! Why don't you just face it like a man?"

Raph roared and shoved Leonardo as hard as he could. Leo stumbled back slightly but resumed his stoic position. This seemed only to enrage the already hotheaded turtle. Raph quickly got his Sai's out and charged his older brother. Leo was prepared for this and before Raph could even strike, his Katana's were out and he was parrying his little brother's every move. Raph tried to keep up the offensive and Leo was more than able to take up the defensive. Raph was never able to just talk out his problems; he always had to fight them out before he could talk. Leonardo knew this and was willing to play punching bag for Raphael.

Anything to get the red banded turtle to talk to him.

Raph gave a war like cry as Leo just landed a good solid punch to his jaw. Raph got in a kick to the chest, but Leonardo simply back flipped and motioned for Raph to keep coming. The hotheaded turtle threw a Dragon Punch that narrowly missed Leonardo's head. Raph threw everything he had into each strike and pretty soon he was slowing down, exhaustion from the physical fight with Leo and the emotional fight with himself finally winning out. Raph threw one last punch, Leo lithely dodging it, as he fell to his knees.

Raph dropped his Sai's, letting them fall to his sides as he panted for breath. Leo watched him for a moment before slowly making his way towards the second oldest turtle. Leo carefully reached out and touched Raphael's shoulder; Raph didn't shake it off so Leo figured that was a good sign.

"Why can't I do nuttin' right?" Raph whispered.

"You can." Leo assured him.

Raph shook his head, still looking down at the floor. "No I can't. I screamed at Mikey for nuttin' and I've crushed him. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"He should." Raph said even quieter.

Leo tapped a finger underneath his brother's chin, lifting his head up to look at him. "Mikey actually wanted to be the one to come in here and talk to you. He's already over it. You know Mikey can't stay mad at anyone for longer than 10 seconds."

Raph choked out a laugh and Leo found himself smiling. He grabbed his brother's chin once more and brought his face close to Raph's, so close that their foreheads were almost touching.

"You are our brother Raphael. There is nothing that you could do that will ever change that."

Raph nodded clumsily and allowed Leo to help him to his feet.

Leo clapped a hand on Raphael's shell. "C'mon. Let's not leave Mikey out there with Donnie by himself for too much longer."

Raph snorted. "I'm sure the little goofball is drivin' the genius up a wall already."

"It has already been five minutes." Leonardo said solemnly.

"That's enough to drive anyone crazy." Raph said.

Leo and Raph laughed as they made their way towards their little brother's. They may not always get along, but come rain or shine they were always brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was a prompt given to me by the lovely TimidBookworm. She wanted some pranky Donnie and this is what my head came up with! Hope you love it Timid! And I hope y'all like it too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Sigh…**

"DONATELLO!"

Don snickered at the enraged roar of his oldest brother. He pressed his ear close to the door of his lab, listening for his other brother's cries of outrage.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YA GENIUS?" Was Raph's bellow.

At this point the purple banded turtle was holding his stomach, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"DONNIE!" Came the cry of the youngest.

Donatello couldn't hold it in then. It was just too much, too good, not to laugh hysterically. He had the door locked as a precaution, though he was not too worried about them busting down the heavy metal doors. Soon though, he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming down the stairs before his brother's were pounding their fists against his door.

"GET OUT HERE NOW DONATELLO!" Leonardo shouted. Don simply laughed harder.

"YA WON'T BE LAUGHIN' LONG CHUCKLEHEAD!" Raphael threatened.

"FIX THE XBOX NOW!" Mikey demanded.

Donnie card hardly breathe for laughing. His brother's deserved exactly what they had got. All week long they had been so demanding. 'Donnie fix this,' and 'Don can you please rewire that,' and 'Donnie the toasters busted again.' He was sick of it and sick of them always breaking stuff. He was also sick of the pranks Mikey kept pulling and the lack of retribution from Leonardo. In fact, Leo had simply laughed the last few times and so had Raph.

So what did Donatello do?

He pulled a few prank of his own.

Michelangelo had been first. Don rewired the Xbox so that the screen would be blank and all of his characters would be naked and speak French. Raphael had been next. He had replaced the windshield wiper fluid with syrup in his bike as well as painted his helmet a bright neon pink. Leonardo had been last and probably the most difficult. His most prized possession were his Katana's of course and Donnie wasn't stupid enough to mess with those. He didn't have a death wish. However, Leo was quite fond of his chanting of the monks CDs. And so Donatello wrote over each of his CDs with cat screeches and farm animal sounds. Donnie was guessing Leo's morning meditation didn't go as he had thought it would.

Donatello continued to laugh as his brother's pounded on the doors. The sound of their enraged bellows music to his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So my brother just left for another tour in Afghanistan and I'm kinda depressed about it. I needed some fluff in my life. And this is where this came from. Hope y'all like it! Thanks for the prompt NataljaMenethil!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, no matter how much I beg and cry. **

Kick, punch, slide, side step, duck, uppercut, roundhouse.

"C'mon Raph, you gotta do better than that!"

Growl, kick, dragon punch, roll, block, jump.

"Almost got me there, but you're still too slow."

Roar, uppercut, roundhouse, punch, kick, dragon punch.

"That was a close one! I'm still a bit faster than you though little brother." Leonardo said playfully.

"UGH! Do ya have to say 'little brother' all the time? It's condescendin' ya know that?" Raph demanded, throwing another punch.

Leo chuckled and ducked.

The friendly sparring match felt good to Leonardo. It happened so very rarely and it was nice to tease and mess around with his normally angry red banded brother. They were both holding back somewhat, Raph's hits didn't hurt nearly as much and Leo was pulling his own punches back as well. They were in this for relaxation, not anger.

It was a nice change.

Leo didn't have time to reflect on that anymore though as he suddenly found himself flat on his shell with Raphael's forearm against his neck and a Sai next to his head. Leo looked up in disbelief as Raph just smirked down at him.

"Do ya yield _big_ _brother_?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo stared openmouthed for a few minutes before he felt his mouth quirk up slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I yield _little_ _brother_."

"Looks like I'm the one doin' the teachin' now, huh Fearless?"

Leo laughed, accepting the hand Raphael offered as he was hauled to his feet. "I was distracted."

"Excuses, excuses." Raph tsked.

"I'll show you excuses!" Leo growled playfully before tackling Raph to the floor. The two brothers spent the rest of the afternoon together, Raph teasing Leo about losing to him and Leo taking it good naturedly. It was a nice afternoon, one with no fighting. One the two brothers would never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long my lovelies! I hope you will all forgive me! This is a cutesy little tickle fic, I couldn't help but write. I needed some cheering up so I wrote this. I hope y'all like it. It's my first story in the 2k12 verse, so I hope I got their character traits right! =]]**

**A/N2: This is a missing scene from Panic in the Sewers. The end scene was just too funny and I could totally see this happening!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately. It makes me sad, but whatcha gonna do?**

"You are so gonna get it!" Raphael yells as the three older turtles tackle the youngest to the ground. Master Splinter merely chuckled and continued walking to his room, listening to the sounds of his sons roughhousing.

Michelangelo shrieks as his brother's pile on top of him. "Lay off dudes!"

"Drop the water balloon!" Donatello demands.

"Never!"

"So help me Mike if we have to have training because of you!" Raphael warned.

"This is my last one! I gotta make it count!" The orange banded turtle protests. He's cradling the balloon close to his chest, trying to keep it from popping.

"Give us the balloon, and no one gets hurt." Leonardo tried to reason, struggling to pin the smallest turtle to the ground. There were three of them and only one Mikey, it shouldn't be this hard to pin him, Leo thought.

Of course this is _Michelangelo_ we're talking about and all he does is wriggle harder and grip the balloon that much tighter.

"Mikey give it up!" Donnie shouts.

"Splinter's the last one! The mission will be complete, I'll wait until tomorrow if I have to, but this is my last balloon and it has Splinter written all over it!" Mike whined.

"Hand it over pipsqueak…_now_." Raph growled.

Mike scowled at him and stuffed the balloon in his shell, smiling smugly at his older brothers.

Leonardo couldn't believe that Mikey would be so devious or risk a practice by throwing that darn balloon at Splinter. Donnie and Raph looked just as shocked as he did. They had to get that balloon…and Leo knew just the way.

"Alright Mikey," said Leo, cracking his knuckles. "I didn't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice."

Michelangelo looked confused. Leo made eye contact with Don and Raph. The two turtles smirked before grabbing one of Mikey's arms in each hand and forcing them above his head. And before the youngest turtle could question their motives, Leonardo was digging his fingers into Mikey's sides.

"What're you—ACK! LEO! STAHAHAP!"

Leo grinned evilly, not stopping his assault.

"L-Leohohohohohohohoho! Plehehehehehease!" The orange banded turtle begged through his laughter.

"Release the balloon!" Leo said with a grin.

"I cahahahahahan't reheheheheheach it!"

"Sucks to be you then." Leo retorted. "Hey Raph, I think Mike's not taking us seriously, what should we do about that?"

Raphael smiled evilly. "I think I may have the remedy for that."

Mikey shrieked when Raphael's fingers suddenly spidered along his underarm.

"NOHOHOHOHOT THEREHEHEHEHE!" Michelangelo begged, tugging on his arms with all his might. Donatello couldn't help but add his hand into the mix and soon the youngest turtle was getting it from all sides.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Gonna throw that water balloon?" Raph asked.

"NOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHAHAPH S-STAHAHAHAP!" Mike begged as Raphael went for his little brother's neck next.

"I forgot his neck was bad." Leo commented.

"EVERYWHERE'S BAHAHAHAHAD!"

Donnie snickered. "He's right; out of the four of us he's the most ticklish."

"I-I CAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEHEATHE!"

"If you couldn't breathe you wouldn't be able to talk." Donatello replied smartly. Leo was squeezing at Mikey's knees now and the young turtle was thrashing around, trying desperately to make his big brother's stop tickling him.

Don was right; he was easily the most ticklish person out of the four of them. It had been a long time since they had all ganged up on him like this though. Mikey could recall hundreds of memories of being pinned down and tickled until he was crying by all three of his big brothers, Master Splinter included too! It was Mikey's biggest weakness.

And everyone knew it.

Soon the orange banded turtle was reduced to silent hysterics, mouthing 'please' and 'stop' but not actually getting the words out. The other turtles finally had pity and stopped tickling their littlest brother. Leo flipped off of Mikey, Raph and Don following next, and he quickly curled into himself, wrapping his arms around his sides and rubbing furiously to try and get rid of the residual tickling feeling.

"Where's the balloon?" Donnie asked.

"Busted…in my shell…" Mikey replied breathlessly, a silly grin still on his face.

"Can't believe you're still just as ticklish now as you were when we were younger." Leonardo said, reaching a hand out and lightly tickling Michelangelo's foot. Mikey burst out into giggles and wrenched his foot away from his big brother.

"Too easy." Leo said with a shake of his head. "Your ticklish spots are all still the same."

"L-Leave me alone!" Mike burst out through his giggles.

"We should do that again sometime." Raph said with a smirk.

"I agree…how bout now?" Donnie asked with a gapped tooth grin.

"What do ya say tough guy?" Leo asked with a smirk at Raphael.

"What? Oh no…don't even think about IT! AH! NOHOHOHOHO!"


End file.
